


Heaven

by tariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Harry's heaven includes Ron.





	Heaven

Heaven, Harry thought, must certainly include Jordan almonds.

Okay, maybe it was really Jordan almonds and epic Muggle movie series that took all day to watch.

Okay, okay. Jordan almonds and epic Muggle movie series that took all day to watch... and Ron.

Ron, curled up next to him on the sofa in their cottage on the edge of a small town near London, was completely enraptured with the battle for Helm's Deep, as he had been with nearly everything else in these movies so far. He'd cried when Boromir was killed, gasping audibly when each of the Uruk-hai's arrows struck him. He'd wiped his eyes quickly and refused to look at Harry for several minutes afterward, but there had definitely been tears there. 

They had started watching the movies ealier in the day, and now Harry's stomach was beginning to rumble and he had a *wicked* craving for Chinese food.

"Ron, are you --"

"Shhh! This is the best part!" And how Ron could know what the best part was when he hadn't watched the whole series yet, Harry didn't know.

"I'm hungry, Ron. How about Chinese?"

This finally broke Ron's concentration on the movie, and he fumbled for the remote, pushing a few random buttons before getting one that silenced the movie, at least.

"Did you say Chinese?"

Harry nodded.

"Can we watch the rest when we get back?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded again, and smiled against Ron's mouth when Ron kissed him.

"Honestly, Harry, most Muggle things about magic are CRAP, but this -- it's really good!"

It was days like this, Harry mused as he watched Ron hunt under the sofa for his trainers, that made everything worth it. All the years with the Dursleys, all the time spent trying to kill Voldemort, everything. It was worth it all, and he would do it all over again -- although maybe they could give him a better nickname than The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was hardly a boy anymore, after all.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Ron stood by the door, waiting for him.

"Oh -- yes," Harry said, grabbing his coat and gloves -- it was chilly, but the Chinese place wasn't far, and a walk would do them good after sitting around all day.

Heaven, Harry thought as Ron took his hand and they started toward the lights of town. Heaven was Jordan almonds and epic Muggle movie series that took all day to watch, and Chinese food. And Ron.

Especially Ron.


End file.
